


pink dragon

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Lydia trains Theo to please Scott in bed
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Theo Raeken
Series: 100-word challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	pink dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: energetic
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626207856943841280/pink-dragon)

Theo grunted as he changed the angle of his hips so he could sit better on Lydia’s pink dildo. “Like this?”

Lydia smiled and dug her fingers deeper into Theo’s thighs. Theo’s small whine was paired with a twitch of his cock. Last time Lydia had this much fun was training Jackson. Now she was doing it as a favor to Theo. “You gotta show me you love it, sweetheart. Scott’s gonna need more than just a willing hole.”

Theo began a rhythm, fast and dirty, like he could milk it.

Lydia needed to teach him patience and much more.


End file.
